Lost and found
by PetWolfGirl91
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like to visit the Naruto universe? Ever wondered what dogs see in those squeeky chew toys? Thanks to a wish gone wrong, Sofia's about to find out!
1. Soaked and facepalming the mud

**Iv'e never written a fanfic before so please don't judge my lack of skill too harshly ^_^u**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters reffered to in my story, only my own OC character. If you don't like fics involving a somewhat bipolar OC who is a dog then this isn't the story for you.**

**It's purely fiction, free entertainment for whoever seeks it.**

'_Water? Wha- why? When did it rain? What happened?_'

Opening her eyes, she looks towards the sky. It's way darker than what she had expected it to be. Taking a moment to let her eyes adjust she shifts her body carefully to feel for any bruises. Nothing.

Then she notices something that's more than a bit strange. Despite the fact that she must have been laying there for at least a few hours and her clothes are probably soaked by now, her body feels surprisingly warm.

She turns over onto her side. Her back aching from laying still on the ground for so long.

Some mud from her cheek slipps into her eye. She raises her hand to whipe it off but gasps when she feels something furry against her face. She instantly pulls her hand away, fearing that what might have lodged on to her arm would go after her face next. She pales once she catches sight of it and is made fully aware of how much trubble she is in.

She attempts to move that wich is no longer a hand but a paw. '_Am I dreaming?_'. The slender appendage moves effortlessly under her ministrations.

A sudden feeling of panic sets in. She scrambles to get to her feet but instead ends up getting a face full of mud when her legs won't carry her.

She makes a second attempts to stand. though this time more slowly, taking her time to really look at her arms.

'_I guess I can't really call them arms anymore_'. her once pale human arms has been replaced with the frontal legs of a dog. They're long and cowered in ragged fur. Her paws are huge. The size of an adult mans fist and yet small in comparrison to the rest of her body.

This time she stands up on all four feet succesfully and examines the rest of her body. Seems more than just her arms and hands has changed.

She catches sight of a pocket mirror on the ground nearby. She walks over to it, already knowing what she'll see in its reflection. She needs just a quick look to know that it's not a dream. That the wide, unbelievably yellow eyes, staring straight back at her, are her own.

Somehow she has become a dog. A big furry dog. Though not the cute and cuddly kind. No, more like the kind that always wants to eat her when she walks past them on her way to school.

She sighs deeply. She's not at all surprised when it sounds like the whine her own dog would make whenever someone takes away his favorite chew toy.

'_Seems asking someone for help is out of the question_'.

As she settles down on a patch of grass, she looks up at the sky once more. A few stars shine above her but it's still too dark to see where she is. Exhausted and hungry she opts for waiting for the sun to rise. Hoping that when she wakes up she'll be back to normal again.

Yeah, fat chance that'll happen.

**I hope this first chapter isn't to badly written. I'll start adding character in the next chapter, so please look forwards to that.**** I would very much appreciate it if you'd take the time to review my story, if only to say if you liked it or not. Critique is very much appreciated, so please tell me honestly what you think of it.**


	2. Instinct and stranger danger

**Woohoo chapter two!**

**It sure took me a while but I hope that you guys like it =)**

'_thinking_'

"talking"

**The naruto characters and world belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

***LineLine Line*Line LineLine***

Sunshine, birds chirping in the trees and not a cloud in the sky. What a wonderful day it is.

At least for most. It's not a good day for the farmer who's carriage tilted over while he rested. Nor is it a good day for the soaked canine trecking along the side of the road. The deep rumbling of her stomach only served to remind her of her failed attempt at getting something to eat.

**#Flashback#**

The moment she caught a whiff of that scent her head darted up. '_Food! I haven't eaten since-_', at that her mind drew a blank. '_Huh. Thats odd. Guess I'm a lot hungrier than I first thought_'. She started walking in the direction of the smell but stopped after just a few meters.

She turned around and walked back over to the patch of grass that had served as her bed last night. She picked up the pocket mirror with her mouth, taking care not to scrape the reflective surface too much with her fangs. She didn't know what compelled her to take it with her. It was of no use to her in her current state, but this odd new instinkt had told her that she should. That it was important. She choose to listen to it.

Guided by her heightened sences and an all too familliar urge she set off in a trot towards her target. It didn't take her long to find it. An abandoned bag of chips, in what seemed to be a recently desserted campsite.

On the other side of a gushing river.

Great. Just great.

**#End flashback#**

Her efforts to get to the other side had been in vain as she'd slipped on a wet twig on the waters edge. So now she's tired, even hungrier than before and on top of that completely drenshed in water.

She'd managed to keep a hold of the mirror as she'd been swept down stream but now she's even more lost. The only bright side to today is that the water had washed off most of the mud from last night, although that serves little in easing up her sour mood.

Not to far off follows three figures, watching her every step.

***LineLine Line*Line LineLine***

"What would a dog want with a mirror, anyway?", Chouji casually asks as he searches his backpack for some snacks to eat.

"She'd better not brake it!", Ino growls out.

"Can't you just get another mirror?". They had spent several hours retracing their steps in hope they'd find the item. They did manage to find Chouji's lost bag of chips but they had no such luck in finding Ino's mirror. That is, until Shikamaru noticed the paw prints next to a chard of glass.

"Don't be stupid. My mom got it for me when I graduated from the ninja academy. We just have to get it back!".

"How trubblesome", Shikamaru mutters to himself. "Listen, iv'e got an idea".

***LineLine Line*Line LineLine***

"This had better work", Ino mutters impatiently. She's hiding in a tree, quite a distance ahead of the dog.

She hadn't been happy with Shikamaru's plan but had gone along with it anyway. It involves putting the chips on the ground, as bait. Then when the dog's distracted with the food, she'd cut the rope tied to a nearby branch, a net would fall trapping the dog, allowing them to safely take the mirror back. Seems simple.

What kind of dog wouldn't fall for that.

'_What the?_', Sofia halts, sniffing the air. That smell. That lovely, delicious smell.

"Food". She darts off in the direction of the smell. She stops but a meter away from it.

'_Wait a minute. How did this end up all the way over here?_'. She circles the item suspiciously. Sniffing the air around it. Scrutinizing it for any answer as to how it got there. She finds none, of cource.

All she finds is that it's the kind of plastic bag that can be resealed again to keep the food item fresh. Tired and confused she opts for simply staring at it for a while.

"Just take the damn food already!", Ino yells at her, impatient to swipe her mirror back. The loud yell startles Sofia, ruining the plan and also making her scream out, her current form making it sound like a high pitched howl.

"Why did we have to give it my chips? Couldn't we have gone back to the village and asked for some dogfood to use instead?".

"That would have taken too long and we might not have found it again if we-", Shikamaru's sentence was cut short by a loud howl.

They both froze at that. Turning towards the sound they noticed that Ino has fallen off the tree and landed on her back.

Right infront of the dog.

The now silent and tense dog.

Who just wouldn't stop staring at her. Oh god.

"Don't eat me! Look, I just want my mirror back! I'll open the bag for you! Just don't eat me!", Ino screames in fright. The dog's ears perkes up at that.

"Food! I want food! Give me the food!", Sofia barked out, to hungry to think by now. She took a step towards Ino, at which Ino sqeales like a stuck pig.

"I swear I'll open the bag, just stop!", expecting the dog to launch at her then and there. Just imagine her confusion when the dog not only stopped but calmly laid the mirror down on the ground.

Sofia keeps her head low, flattening her ears down against her head in a gesture she knows makes her look like she's sorry, her own dog used that same gesture to apologise when Sofia caught him stealing one of her socks.

"I'm not gonna eat you, I'm just hungry", she tries her best to sound friendly but it just came out as an outdrawn whine. Despite that, it seemed to work, as Ino didn't appear to be so scared of her anymore.

Standing up slowly, Ino walks over and picks up the bag of chips, opens it and attempts to hand it to the dog. Sofia takes the bag from her with her mouth, wagging her tail as a way of saying 'thanks'.

"Huh. You're just a big softie, aren't ya?", Ino smiles and pets the dogs head.

Shikamaru and Chouji hopps down from the tree and joins them.

"Gee thanks for not saving me guys, I could've been eaten but nevermind my safety", Ino says sarcastically. After whiping it off on her skirt she puts the mirror in her backpack.

"We need to get going, we're already late in reporting back", Shikamaru says, ignoring her annoyed remark.

"Fine.", she says with a humph. She turns to the dog as the others started walking in the direction of the villiage.

"Bye doggy. You take care now. Oh, and don't go around stealing peoples mirrors", Ino says giggling.

"I wasn't stealing it", Sofia barks out but Ino just took it as her saying good bye and waved to her as she hurried after her teammates.

_'They seemed awfully familiar... and weird. __Oh well. At least Iv'e got some chips. And thei're Barbecue flavored. My favorite_'.

***LineLine Line*Line LineLine***

**I haven't watched the show in ages so I apologize if they're ooc. I decided to add the dogs name, Sofia, because I just couldn't call her 'dog' in every sentence. It would get tedius to read after a while too.**

**I'm gonna try to relax my writing a little. I tend to be a little to... ?correct? in my writing. I should allow myself to spazz out more often! And I know that the chapters are still a bit short but after all, it's the quality that matters, not the number of words.**

**I'll be adding a little dogginess into Sofia next chapter! XD Maybe another character, you never know...**

**See ya next chapter!**


	3. Dogs have it soo easy

**Now it's time for chapter three. Iv'e changed the point of view a little, it's easier to write it this way.**

**I hope that you'll like it =3**

'_thinking_'

"talking"

**The naruto characters and world belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

***LineLine Line*Line LineLine***

Panting loudly, I slow down a bit.

I can't believe how bad my luck is.

**#Flashback#**

Once I finally got something to eat, I just so happened to pass by a young boy on my way into the forest.

At that point some weird old lady, most likely the boy's grandma, starts throwing rocks at me. Huge rocks. I can't believe someone that old can throw such heavy things, I mean that one rock must have weighed at least a 100 kilo.

And I don't care what she'd say, I wasn't anywhere near her grandson by then.

As she was about to flatten me with a particularly big boulder, a howl sounded through the air. I can't believe how fast she turned from a uber strong woman protecting her precious grandchild into some useless old lady quivering in her boots.

She took the boy in her arms and ran.

'_No reason for me to hang about_'. I was knocked to the ground, whimpering under a snarling dog, before I'd even taken a single step.

I wonder how Iv'e managed to anger the gods enough to deserve this. Maeby they just like to see me suffer.

**#End flashback#**

The unpleasant memory and fatigue cause me to shudder a bit. I have no idea how many hours Iv'e spent walking... I suppose any normal person would panic by now.

I'm way past the point of panic.

I whine and jump a little as I feal her nipping at my heels.

"Oi runt, hurry up. We don't have all day", she snarls at me. I growl low in my throat but speed up my walking to a trot nevertheless. She matches my speed effortlessly. We keep this up for another hour. My aching legs are begging me to stop but fear is screaming at me to run from her.

Why is she doing this to me?

She snorts at me. My eyes, widened in shock, darts to her leering face.

Oh shit. I said that outloud, didn't I?

She isn't looking at me anymore. She looks almost... Sad? Why is she sad? I'm the one who should be sad, what with her kidnapping me and all.

"You'll see, soon enough.", she says and stops, causing me to stop too. I turn towards her. For some reason my instinct is telling me not to turn my back to her.

"If you're smart you'll take your chance to rest. You'll need it.". She lies down on the ground next to two tall Oak trees. She chuckles as I make myself comfortable, stretching soar limbs before collapsing on the ground. She looks away from me. My eyes follow hers towards the sloping path. Guess we're going downhill tomorrow. I rest my head on my front paws and close my eyes. Moments pass before I hear her speak again, in a low whisper.

"Do you hear that?". I open my eyes. It's dusk. She's staring past the empty path, towards something off in the distance.

I hear a pair of chirping sparrows, some locust who's started their nightly song and a few deers grasing nearby. I don't think that's what she wants me to hear.

"Do I hear what", I ask, tilting my head to the side. She glares at me.

"Runt, focus. Listen closely." She turns her head back. Her features look more solemn now than before. "Can't you hear them? I knew I shouldn't have left them".

Curious, I close my eyes, straining my ears to hear beond the familliar sounds.

Then I hear them. Howls. Three short, high pitched and oh so lonely howls. All their commotion is giving me the urge to answer their calls. I don't. Instead my kidnapper lets out a loud long howl.

"Look, runt, I didn't mean to be so... so...", she wavers a bit, regret tinting her words. I just shake my head, to show that it doesn't matter.

"I need your help", she says as she turns to me with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Their trying to take my pups from me. My mate is with them but we can't keep them away on our own. Please help, we have to resque them". She's frantic now. Almost shaking with rage and grief. I nod my head.

How can I not help? They sound so frightened. At least now I understand why she rushed me so. She calms down and nods back. We don't speak after that.

It doesn't take me long to fall into a restless sleep.

*******LineLine Line*Line LineLine***

I groan tiredly. Lifting my paw, I attempt to sheild my eyes from the glare of the morning sun.

I blink at what I see. Not a paw greet me but a hand and It's not the sun but a streetlight that is shining above me.

I shakily stand up and look around. I almost gets knocked over by a reckless teenager skating past me in the dark. I start to recognise where I am. Several different types of market stalls are set up around me. I'm outside the local market. It's not that far from home.

Suddenly I feel someone press a note into my hand from behind me. I turn around but no one's there. I flip the note over in my hand and read it. It says: _Dogs have it soo easy_.

I stare at it.

"..."

I stare at it some more.

'_The heck_?'. Whoever gave me that note has obviously ripped it straight from my diary.

"Who the-", I look around but can't see anyone around me anymore. '_What the hell's going on_?'

I start getting dissy and my eyes feel really heavy, I can barely keep them open. I wobble past a few stalls, desorientated.

I notice that they've gathered close to a large building and are preparing to fire off some fireworks.

Then I catch sight of my mother and my dog Linus. They're near the entrance. She waves at me to join them but then starts looking worried.

At that my eyes roll back into my head. I faintly smell an exploding firecracker in the distance before I fall forwards.

Falling through a black void.

Falling still, until a rough shove causes me to open my eyes. I see my former captor sitting beside me. Her eyes hold no sympathy but no anger either.

"Bad dream, runt?" she asks. I sit up slowly, supporting myself with my front legs. I just shrug, as best as I can in this form.

'_It felt too real to be a dream_'. I stretch my stiff legs, prepairing myself for another long run when she motions with her head to follow her.

"Our land lies between those trees and the river. Recent contact with the humans have forsed us to move further from our home. Now they're coming to take us too".

"What is it you want me to do?", she looks a bit surprised at my sudden question, perhaps she didn't expect me to actually agree to help her, but when I mention that it's for the pups she gathers her thoughts.

"I need you to help me distract them whilst my family flees to safer ground".

A sudden look of dismay crosses her eyes but is quickly shaken off as she takes off running.

"Think you can keep up, runt?", she barks loudly. There's a spring to her steps, like she can't wait to see her family. I dart after her.

"My name's not 'runt', it's Sofia", I shout out as I sprint past her, "And it's you who needs to keep up". She grins at me, my egerness lifting her spirit.

"Okay then, Sofia. The name's Tomomi but you can call me Tomo", she chuckles as she darts past me effortlessly, jumping over logs and bushes with ease. I stumble for a moment but once Iv'e got my footing again I hurry after her.

Last nights dream's still lingering in the back of my mind.

***LineLine Line*Line LineLine*****I choose to add some OC canines but trust me, Iv'e got some actual characters in mind for the next one.**

**See ya next chapter!**


	4. A mothers wrath

******Welcome to chapter four of Dogs: best pet or bestest pet?**

******Nah just kidding. I'm sorry if this chapter looks a little rushed, I wrote it over the cource of a few hours, and I know what you'll say _why didn't you work on it earlier _but I was stuck at this one sentence, namely the first one, for like an entire week. Then as I was sitting at a Mc'donalds sipping some coffie it all just rushed into my mind. But don't worry, this doesn't mean that this story isn't leading somwhere, I just don't know where yet.**

******Improvision and randomness is what all fanfictionwriters strive for. That and cookies *gives cookie to reader***

******I hope you enjoy the chapter =]**

******Naruto, world and characters, belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

*******LineLine Line*Line LineLine***

Only the clicking sound of numerous kunai and shurikens -occationally bumping together in their weapon pouches- can be heard, as the six ninjas and one dog, move swiftly from tree to tree. Unaware that they are being observed from a distance.

"See those ninjas over there? They are the enemy. We must do whatever we can to stop them from getting to my pups. Do you understand?". Tomo looks at me, determination marring her features. Making her look dangerous. I just nod as I turn back towards the ninjas again. They've stopped in the middle of a clearing. I can hear them arguing. I narrow my eyes, hoping to get a clearer view of them through the dense shrubbing. I see two people, one teenager and one adult, both clad in matching green span-. My mind goes blank as I stare wide eyed at the two _familiar_ faces. My eyes dart from one ninja to another. I recognise them all. Fuck. I know where I am now.

Despite no longer feeling as confident, I volounteer to be the decoy. I need a closer look, just to be sure.

"Good. Approach from behind them and draw their attention. Get them to chase you, if possible"

"How?". I'm on edge now. If they're who I think they are, then Tomo's pups aren't in danger. At least not because of them.

"The adult ninjas usually carry around important scrolls in their poushes. Grab a dark blue one, they're messanges recieved from the leader of the villiage."

"How do you know this?", I ask cautiously. I take care to keep a little distance from her as we stalk towards the ninjas. She stops and turns towards me, sneering at me. I can even hear her growl lightly.

"That's none of your buisness". Her glare cause the hair on my neck to stand. If I'm not carefull she'll go after me instead.

I keep my tail low as I pass her. She won't act until they're distracted.

This is my chanse to do something.

First I need to get closer to them. I stalk slowly past trees, boulders and dense shrubbary. My instinct barely stops me in time from stepping on a dry twig.

I get within hearing distance of them and hide behind a thicket of bushes and plants. I crawl into the bush, seeking cover within the dense foilage.

They've stopped for a rest. I look at each ninja and I count them off in my head. All of them are characters from my favorite anime and manga. I see Kiba and Naruto having a vivid argument, Akamaru's resting beside Kiba. Gai seems to be giving Lee a passionate speach, mostly involving the words 'youthfullness' and 'springtime of love'. Lee blows Sakura a kiss at which she rolls her eyes and goes over and bops Naruto and Kiba on their heads, telling them to stop with their argument -they are there for a mission, afterall, and should act like it-. '_Only five?_' I let my eyes scan accross the clearing. I spot him, or rather he has spotted me. Right accross from me with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against an old oak tree, a pair of pale white eyes stare intensively into my golden ones. I'm not suprised that my cover isn't hiding me from him, from what Iv'e read those eyes can see through walls. He doesn't seem like he's going to do anything so as long as no one else notices-

"What are you looking at, Neji-kun?", Lee walks over to Neji.

"Seems they're closer than we thought"

"Huh?". I see Naruto looking between Neji and my bush. Now he's walking towards my hiding spot, curious as to what they're looking at.

Crap.

My whole body tenses up as he kneels down, pushing a few twigs out of the way.

"Hey, it's the dog" Naruto exclaims, gaining the others attention.

"It's not the one we're looking for, although a female, this one doesn't fit the description", sakura chimes in, "the dog we are looking for has 'jet black fur and an aggressive disposition'", Sakura rolls up the scroll containing their mission info.

There it is. The scroll Tomo told me about. This is my chanse to nab it and get them to chase me. I hesitate. They don't seem like they're here to harm anyone. But the girl only mentioned one dog. What about Tomo's pups and mate?

Now Naruto and Kiba are beckoning me to come out of the shrubbary. I move out slowly, awkwardly. It's almost embarrassing to be spoken to in such a way. How can pets stand it?

I catch a glimse of Tomo in the bushes, biding her time. According to our plan I am supposed to distract them from behind, get them to follow me. She's supposed to rush in from their front, though now with their backs turned towards me, and shase them away. I can't go along with the plan. I won't let her hurt them over a missunderstanding. I have to make her prescence known to the ninjas before she attacks.

"Tomomi don't do it" I bark into the forest. The ninjas only get a bit startled by my sudden outburst, not noticing where I was directing my barks at.

"Who's 'Tomomi'?". I'm startled by the new voice. Turns out it was Akamaru. Since he couldn't speak in the anime I wasn't expecting to be spoken to by him, but then again I can understand Tomo so it sort of makes sence.

As if on que, upon hearing her name Tomo leaps out, growling and snarling.

"Tomo, I don't think they're after your pups or your mate" she sneers at me.

"But they're after me, aren't they? So thats how it is. You're more conserned for _them_ than my poor little ones?", her voice is dripping with recentment. She's just looking for an excuse to fight now. I can't help but remember those howls I heard yesterday. Come to think of it, they've been silent the entire day.

"That's not true"

"Liar!" she shouts and lounges towards me.

I snapp my eyes close in fright and brace myself for the impact. I open them the instant I hear something thud as it hits the ground. Akamaru has shielded me from Tomo's attack and the other ninjas are attempting to hold her down.

They fail as she shakes them off easily and snapps at anyone who attmepts to grab at her. She snarls one last time at me over her shoulder as she darts back into the forest. No doubt to her family.

"Are you aright?". I turn towards Akamaru's conserned voice.

"I'm fine". A lie. Although I'm not physically hurt, I'm a bit shaken up. To find out in what world I am in hasn't really made things easier for me.

"Why was she attacking you?", his complexion turn serious. I can see that from behind him, Kiba is listening intently. I didn't think that he really understood all that dogs say.

I explain my situation, and Kiba translates, how I was lost in a forest, traded a blond girls mirror for some chips -at this Naruto, Kiba and even Sakura snicker, obviously having heard about it from her two friends, Kiba even offers me a food pill-, that Iv'e was then attacked by Tomomi and forced to help her save her pups from some 'evil' ninjas. I keep the parts about me coming from another world and me originally being a human to myself. I try my hardest to keep my voice even. If they can tell that I'm hiding something they don't show it.

I'm told by them that Tomo and her mate Adamu, both nin-dogs, ran away from their owner a few months ago. He's a breeder of black coloured nin-dogs, believing that the dark fur makes it easier for the dogs to hide in the shadows. While their owner had been sad that they had left, he wasn't aware that it was a problem until a chunin that had been resting by the river was attacked and severy bitten by Adamu.

We decide to follow Tomomi and capture the five nin-dogs. Again I would act as the decoy but it doesn't matter. Weither she trusts humans or not, Tomo needs help.

We take off, Akamaru and Kiba in the lead, tracking Tomo's scent. I'm too deep in thought to be of any help at the moment.

How did this all happen? How did I become a part of this? How am I supposed to get home? A thousand questions and yet no one I can ask them to. I glance at the ninjas, who are too focused on setting up a plan on how to catch their targets to notice my anxiety. I sigh to myself. No one I can tell without them thinking I'm crazy, that's for sure. Doesn't matter how many stories state othervise, no one would believe such an outrageous statement.

We come to a stop below a cliff, just barely high enough to be jumped up to. The cliff is part of a smaller mountain, and it acts as an entryway into a deep and dark cave. The sun is setting, making the trees cast eerie shadows. I jump as I hear a sudden loud howl. I see Tomo standing on the cliff, waiting for her family to come out so that she can lead them away. Only silence greets her. I'm seriously worried now.

The ninjas have backed off a bit, so that they won't be spottet when I confront Tomo. Truth be told, I have a very bad feeling about this. Normally I wouldn't let that stop me, but lately my insticts have had a good track record.

*******LineLine Line*Line LineLine***

******YAAY FOR DRAMA! *throws arms into the air*, *gasp* my readers *instantly composes myself*. Well aside from me spazzing a bit (and yes that's about as spazzy I allow myself to get in the middle of a train.********I'm actually finding it easier to write when I'm away from my computer, using such ancient tools as a pen and a notepad. Fresh air and a cup of coffie can really do my ticker some good, so I even wrote a little whils't eating lunch at Mc'donalds, not the most ideal coffie place for a young aspiring writer (of fanfics nontheless) but it'll do fine for me ^_^**

******I hope that you like'd this chapter! I work my hardest when I know someone appreciates it *hint hint*. Anyhow, I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC but I tried my best to make it entertaining for you to read =]**

******I can even see myself getting better at the beginning and end parts of the story *throws confetti at the reader* YAAY. I was way to stiff in the first chapter, I was just nervous but I'm sorry for that.**

******See you next chapter**


	5. A fathers sacrifice

**After a lot of time, I have finally written the fifth chapter!**

**I hope you all like it =)**

**Naruto and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

***LineLine Line*Line LineLine***

I knew I should have trusted my instincts.

She just sits there infront of him. Shaking. I don't know what she sounds like to a human but to me her feelings are as clear as crystal, yet they cloud my eyes with unshed tears.

She's mourning.

Her short ears are pressed back against her head and I can hear her nostrils flare as she fights back a sob.

"Tomo", I say cautiously. She turns towards me, all emotion is drained from her. I can't believe this is the same Tomo who would charge headfirst at her enemies. Who almost excuded confidense, stubborness and control out of her very pores.

During these past two days that Iv'e known her she's harassed me, bossed me around and almost killed me. I can't believe It's the same person infront of me.

She looks broken. Like her heart is shattered.

We stare at each other. I try to convey with my stare, just how sorry I am. She frowns and shakes her head slowly.

"No", she says. I almost cringe.

"I'm sorry i couldn't-", I begin to whisper.

"You have nothing to be sorry about", she says softly. "If anything, it is me who should be apologising. I'm sorry I put this burden on you, Sofia. You didn't have to help me and yet you did. Believe me, I'm gratefull for it". She turns back to her fallen Adamu.

"But most of all, I'm sorry I couldn't save you, my love"

I don't know if it's a pack thing but over the past few days Iv'e known her I can honestly say that Iv'e never felt closer to another person. I can feel what she feels.

An ache so intense, it feels like it's going to burn through my very being. It makes me want to scream.

So I do just that.

I lean my head back and let out what I feel for the world to hear. I think I understand now why wolfs howl. Who could ever keep such strong feelings to themselves.

Tomo joins me. For a little while, all that can be heard are our resounding voices echoing through the forest.

After a moment of mutual silence and understanding she walks over to me. She talks slowly, deliberately. For a moment I fear her anger has returned.

But it's not us she's furious with.

"He's taken my pups", she walks over to the edge of the cliff and sniffs the air. She leans into the soft caresses of the evening breeze. There is hope in her voice when she speaks next.

"I can smell no other blood than that of Adamu. Aiko, Suki and Taro must still be alive somewhere"

"_He_?" I hear Neji question. I had forgotten they were here. Kiba must be translating for them.

"Whoever attacked the dog" Sakura says matter of factly. "The puncture marks on him are from kunai, not fangs". They must have thought that Tomo had attacked her own family in blind rage. I see Tomo cringe at that but she says nothing.

No. Not Tomo. After all she's gone through to find help, she wouldn't hurt them.

"I can't think of a more noble way to go than whilst protectiong those you care about", Lee nods to himself. Tomo even perks up a little at that.

"That bastard! So he wasn't satisfied with killing her mate, he took her kids too?", I hear Naruto growl. I jump a little at the sudden noise. I wasnt expecting him to be so livid about it but I guess that's just who he is. Even in the anime I remember him as someone who would stand up for those who need help.

"Calm down Naruto" I hear Sakura say. She's really starting to annoy me. "We need to stay calm, for Tomo's sake", she gestures at Tomo, who snorts at her.

Staying calm seems to be the last thing on Tomo's mind.

She leapes down from the cliff and we follow. Sniffing the air, she faces toward a slope, below it winds a lone narrow path lined with .

"He went that way".

**~~timeskippy~~**

A group of birds scatter in a panic as my paws connect with the dirt path. I take no heed of their flight as I'm far too busy trying my best to keep up with the others.

Looking ahead I see Akamaru and Tomo in the lead, closely followed by Kiba, Naruto, Neji and Lee. Gai and Sakura has gratiously decided to slow their pace to the speed of mine, insuring that I won't get lost.

I'm not sure what to expect at the moment.

Some while ago we entered what looks like a small reclusive village. From the looks of it they havn't seen an as strange group of people as us before. Or maeby it's because we're speeding through their village, lead by a snarling and rabid Tomo.

Seriously, she'll run into someone if she doesn't slow down soon.

My jaw drops as she does just that.

Her massive frame slams headfirst into the gut of a poor hapless person, who stood in the way of her path, her bodyweight knocking him clear off his feet and into a marketstall. She instantly gets to her feet and corners him, fear pinning him in place among the debri that used to display colourfull trinkets.

I skid to a halt infront of Tomo, blocking the poor man from her sight and missguided rage.

"Move", she orders. She's crouching, ready to pounce. She won't hesitate to fight her way through me to get to him.

"Tomo listen, I know you're angry, and you have every right to be angry, but there's no excuse for you to attack those around you. Especially not random strangers". I stand my ground. My courage does little to deter a sneering Tomo.

"What are you, deaf?". I raise my brow at her snide remark and turn my head towards the dusty, but othervise unharmed middle aged man. He picks up a faded grey burlapsack and, with some effort, chucks it onto his choulder. I flinch as a flash of sunlight reflects from a metall object into my eyes.

Despite her apparent rashness and tendency to jump into action Tomo is no fool.

Three distinctively familiar voices, although muffled, can be heard crying out from the inside of the sack. They know their mother is here. They know she'll stop at nothing, not even death, to save them.

...

Just like their father have.

I have to do something or they'll loose their mother too.

I nod at Tomo. Sakura politely apologises to the man. Next to me I see Naruto seething at him. Guess he's noticed it too. I'm not surprised when he blocks the mans path.

I am a bit shocked though when he, instead of having a big moral speach or something, just punches the man square in the face.

"What the hell?". The man winces as he pinches his broken nose to stop the bleeding.

"Naruto! What in the world do you think you're doing?", Sakura exclaims, aghast by her teammate's actions.

"Bastard! Why did you do it?"

"Out of my way pipsqueak". The mans deep baritone causes the fur on my neck to rise, so I back away from him. I don't like the sound of his threatening voice. Naruto on the other hand hasn't moved an inch, and when the man tries to pass him Naruto reaches out to grab the duffelbag.

The man sees this and reaches into his pocket. He's fast but Naruto swiftly sidestepps, avoiding being slammed in the side by the mans fist.

The young ninja gets a hold of the bag but with his guard down the man makes another attempt to harm him. Whatever's in his hand, it's reflecting light into my eyes, forsing me to squint them.

For a moment it feels like time has stopped.

Iv'e never felt so helpless.

***LineLine Line*Line LineLine***

**I'm sorry it took such a lot of time for me to post but thank you all for being so patient with me =]**

**It's not that I'm not writing, I'm just a bit busy with searching for a job.**

**See you next chapter!**


	6. A time to fight, a time to flee

**Hi and thank you all for being so patient with my late updating, beloved readers!**

**It feels like forever since I've added a chapter! Finally I've managed to figure out where this story is going and a sequel is currently being planned. I hope you all like this chapter, it sure wasn't easy to think my way out of a few situations (and my boss wasn't all too happy about finding me hiding in the storage room writing in my notebook ^^u ) but I managed and have quite a few chapters in my mind just waiting to be typed out! But enough about me.**

**Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: In no way am I good enough at writing, drawing or animating to make a claim to have composed such an interesting anime as Naruto, only Kishimoto can XD  
**

* * *

"Not gonna happen, pal". I snap my eyes open to see the man disarmed by Konoha's green beast before reaching into his jacket and throwing a smoke bomb at the ground. Naruto's got a hold of the burlap sack but due to the smoke fails to notice the man closing in on him.

In less than a heartbeat Neiji is between them and forcing the man to back down. I can't see anything but I can hear them fight. Neiji's strong but the man puts up a good fight. Even faced against six skilled ninjas the man refuses to back down. Why is he so desperate to get those pups?

"Gaaah!" the man screams out as he is knocked back, skidding to a halt close to me. He's too distracted with the others to notice me behind him, as he reaches into his jacket once again.

Oh hell no.

I bite down into his ankle before he has a chance to grab a new weapon, causing him to cry out. A loud growl echo closer as Tomo sprints at us, then jumps on his back and bites into his shoulder, dragging him down to the ground. Seems that's was the opening she needed to take him down. Within seconds he's surrounded and subdued by the ninjas who usher Tomo away before she has the chance to tear him apart.

Tomo on the other hand doesn't seem as enraged anymore and as I watch her turn and walk away I can see why. Some distance away Naruto is standing with the three pups out of the bag. They're all safe and sound. '_Thank goodness_'.

I know I should feel more relieved than I am and yet I'm still a bit on edge.

It feels like this was over a bit too quick. Like it was too easy.

Or maybe I'm still a bit hyped up, it was an amazing battle.

I slowly walk over to the others. They've decided to split up. Naruto and Kiba are to go with me and Tomo back to her den and give her mate a proper burial, whilst the others bring the criminal back to the village and report to the hokage.

**_~Time skip~_**

The sun has long since passed the horizon by the time we're finished with our task. Scratching the dirt beneath my front paws anxiously I glance towards Tomo's grieving form for a moment, then to the others, who are resting a bit on the soft grass nearby.

Why am I feeling so darn nervous? Is the stress of being lost in a different world finally getting to me? For a second the memory of my strange dream flash by in my mind. Somehow I feel it holds the answer but I don't have time to think about it before Tomo calls for my attention.

"Listen, runt" she grins at my look of dismay, believing her tease caused it but her expression soon melts into a more somber one. "I want to thank you for helping me... and for stopping me before".

"Tomo-" I start but I am suddenly interrupted by a loud explosion. The fu-

Suddenly three strange objects are thrown at us and the clearing we're in gets covered in thick white smoke.

"Smoke bombs" I hear the ninjas shout from a distance away. I'm torn between the instinct to stay frozen in place (with the hope of being overlooked) and the instinct to put as much distance from this place, and whoever threw the bombs, as possible.

I choose to listen to the latter.

"What the-", I barely register the sudden exclamation as I dart past ninjas, some familiar, most look like those background characters you'd usually see in the anime, to show that there's more people in the worlds beside the main characters but without giving them any real personality of their own.

At the moment I'm beyond the point of giving a damn. I just want to run away. Run home.

Neither rain, gale or faceless ninjas will keep me from running the hell away from here.

"Catch them!" one of the faceless ninjas, a rather thin-looking tall guy, orders out to the other.

"Catch who?" his dumb-looking yet rather burly accomplice utters, looking from side to side, confused.

"The dogs, you dimwit, don't let them get away" he moves towards me, attempting to block my path.

Before I crash into the two rouge ninjas I leap into the air. The dumber one flinches, knocking the other over in the process. I land ahead of them on my front paws and sprint as fast as I can. I weave past trees, jump over logs and boulders. I keep running even as the sounds of the battle grows more distant by the minute.

It feels like a million thoughts are racing through my mind at once and I'm too distracted to notice a loop made of thick brown rope connected to a sturdy branch, hidden under a pile of dry leaves.

"Oumph" the air is snatched from my lunges as I feel my body being forcibly pulled into the air feet, or rather hind paws, first. I end up hanging for what feels like an eternity. Just waiting for someone to spot me.

Any moment now.

Luckily, or rather not, no one thinks to come this way.

'What if no one finds me? I have no hands to untie the rope with'. As my blood rushes to my face I feel my consciousness slipping away.

Will I ever get to see my home again?

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. My job has taken away a lot of my time and at the moment I'm a little worried about loosing my internship since you can only stay as an intern for half a year (here in stupid Sweden) but I'm not going to let it distract me too much from the story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review I love to hear your opinions and getting feedback makes me ever so happy =) and makes for better chapters! It's a win - win situation XD**

**'till next time! See ya!  
**


End file.
